nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Harlaown
| gender = Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0051 | relatives = Harlaown family Amy Limietta (wife) | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Asura, member of::Claudia | occupation = Investigator/Enforcer (pre-''StrikerS'') | rank = rank::Admiral (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa | magic_rank = | device = |format=list|sep= }} | name_ja = クロノ・ハラオウン | name_romaji = Kurono Haraoun | first = | voices = (TOS, A's) (A's epilogue, StrikerS) }} is a fictional character in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. He is voiced by in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, and by in the epilogue scene of A's and appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Chrono is a commissioned officer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and Admiral Lindy Harlaown's son. He first met Nanoha, Fate, and Yūno during the Lost Logia incident involving Precia Testarossa. Chrono in Nanoha Chrono takes his position as a Bureau officer very seriously, which often puts him in awkward moments with his mother (who happens to be his commanding officer on the Asura), and with Amy Limietta, both of whom are more light-hearted in nature. He is highly disciplined in the art of magic, and his experience and training will often make up for his relative lack of magical power in combat. Because of this, he generally frowns at using more power than necessary to stop an opponent. Nevertheless, he is impressed with both Fate and Nanoha's magical prowess. He does have a rather dry sense of humor, however, as he often comments (in deadpan or harsh sarcasm) on Yūno's ferret guise. He first appears in the series to halt a fierce battle between Nanoha and Fate, saying that the use of magical force was hazardous. Throughout the rest of the series he takes a sort of back seat to Nanoha in the Lost Logia investigation except in command decisions, where he is second only to Lindy Harlaown. After the incident, he helps Fate with her trial, and later helps hone her combat skills at the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Chrono in A's residence::Earthresidence::Uminari City Chrono has a more in-depth role in A's, because of his father, Clyde Harlaown. Clyde was an Admiral of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, who died during an earlier Bureau investigation of the Book of Darkness. He discovers that Aria and Lotte Liese, his former mentors, and their master Gil Graham, were assisting the Wolkenritter behind the scenes. They believed that the best way to defeat the Book of Darkness was to allow it to become completed, and sealing both the Book and its master in a prison universe indefinitely. He places them under arrest, because such a plan was clearly illegal, the Book of Darkness would most likely find its way out, and if the Book remained in existence, someone out there would want to abuse it. Later in the battle, he was instrumental in planning and executing the destruction of the Book of Darkness' Defensive Program. Six years after the events of A's, 20-year-old Chrono is an Admiral, in command of the Asura after his mother retired the post. He is somewhat more relaxed as the ship's commanding officer than he was as a bureau officer, and is engaged to Amy Limietta.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS manga chapter 01 Possible rivalries notwithstanding, he is on friendly terms with Yūno. Chrono in StrikerS Chrono is now married to Amy, and they have baby twins, a boy and a girl. They appear to be happy together, but Chrono remarks in a CD drama that he had little choice but to marry her, suggesting that either the marriage was arranged by Lindy or that he had gotten her pregnant. He is now the Captain of the XV class Warship Claudia and a TSAB Admiral; he made his first StrikerS appearance in episode 11. He has been mentioned as one of two people with the authority to lift the Capacity Limiters placed on Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, and Vita (the other being Carim Gracia). Chrono is also a friend of Verossa Acous, an agent of the TSAB Intelligence Division and one of the few Ancient Belka magic system users in existence. He was also the one who led the fleet of airships on their final assault against The Saint's Cradle. Chrono in Lyrical Toy Box The Chrono in the Triangle Heart Lyrical Toy Box version of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha story was highly altered for the more well-known Nanoha series. Here, he is Nanoha's rival, who hails from the Dream World. In order to save his world, he steals memories from humans on Earth, which Lindy (not his mother, and a pixie) sees as a crime. Lindy grants Nanoha magical powers to stop Chrono, but much like the MGLN Nanoha did with Fate, this Lyrical Nanoha befriended Chrono and enters a relationship with him in an epilogue much like the one at the end of A's. Powers *''Physical Heal'' — Like Yūno, Chrono can use magic to heal wounds. *''Struggle Bind'' — A very powerful binding spell that also acts as a magical " ", specifically, it inhibits magical abilities of the target and can even dissolve transformations in use. Defensive Abilities *''Barrier Jacket'' — Unlike Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, Chrono has no transformation sequence. His Barrier Jacket is always active when he is on duty, and receives no upgrade in A's. As he uses only Storage Devices in the series, there is no complex password required for Chrono to unlock S2U or Durandal. *''Round Shield'' — A powerful shield that can withstand a prolonged attack. Unlike other barrier-type magics such as Protection, it can only guard in one direction. Offensive Abilities *''Blaze Cannon'' — Chrono unleashes a jet of flame. *''Stinger Ray'' — Chrono fires several small magic projectiles in rapid succession, much like the "volume of fire" generated by modern automatic firearms. The projectiles themselves are not particularly destructive, but are nonetheless effective. *''Stinger Snipe'' — Using a single guided magic missile; Chrono can bring down several targets with this ability. *''Break Impulse'' — Chrono focuses his power on a single melee swing, allowing his staff or fist to shatter hard objects. *''Stinger Blade Execution Shift'' — Chrono sends a multitude (well over 100) of energy swords to the target, detonating them on impact. This is his most powerful (and most taxing) ability using the S2U. *''Eternal Coffin'' — This ice-elemental spell inherent of Durandal forces the temperature of a certain area to drop to extremely low levels. It aims not at causing harm, but at completely freezing the target. When cast upon living beings, they are trapped in a sleep-like state until some sort of countermeasure to the freezing is performed. Since Durandal was tuned to optimize freezing spells and Chrono himself is very skilled at temperature manipulation and elemental-magic conversion, this Over-S Rank spell can manifest itself in its most complete formMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's DVD 6's booklet. Trivia * Both of Chrono's seiyuu play as a couple in the series; Mikako Takahashi, as the younger Chrono, voices , while Tomokazu Sugita, the elder Chrono, voices . Masaki Tsuzuki, the creator of the Nanoha series, is also a big fan of the Super Robot Wars series. References Category:Characters